Hot Tub Fun
by kccb18
Summary: Jake finally makes a move on Jen and they proceed to have some fun in her hot tub. Rated M for a reason! Smut!


**Disclaimer: I do not own this story! I found it on Urban Dictionary and thought I would share it with all of you **** I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!**

* * *

Jen was relaxing in the hot tub wearing her favorite red lacey bikini when all of a sudden Jake, her neighbor and long time interest jumped in beside her.  
Jen was surprised to say the least, especially since she had never spoken to Jake except for the occasional awkward "Hi" when passing on the street. She had taken an extreme notice in him since she first laid eyes on his tall, muscled body. She loved the way his eyes and his hair had the same deep brown color, and how, try as he may, he could never keep his hair out of those big eyes.

What Jen didn't know about Jake was that he had been noticing her from afar as much, if not more, than Jen had noticed him. Jake could not get her out of his mind. Every time he closed his eyes she was there, her long blonde curls swaying in the wind, or her beautiful face staring back at his own with her big blue eyes, or the shape of her body in a fantastic hourglass form. He wanted, needed her. And since he noticed that her parents had packed up their bags for what looked like a long trip, he took his opportunity now.

"Hey," Jake began casually, "sorry if I splashed you coming in, I don't make the most graceful entrances."

Jen laughed, "I can see that."

"I hope you don't mind if I join you," Jake continued, "I just saw you over here and thought you could use some company." He tried to keep it breezy but he distinctly heard a note of excitement in his own voice as he said it.

Jen caught the note as well and her heart started to beat a little bit faster. "Well that's sweet of you! I like your bathing suit, by the way." she said setting him up.

"Well thanks", he said smiling at her, "I love yours though...I can't really see it properly from here though..." He moved closer to Jen as he noticed her breasts moving up and down faster and faster as he got closer, "She must know what I'm here for..." he thought

Jen tried to control herself but the thought of Jake being so close to her excited her more than anything else before.

Jake crept closer moving through the water slowly and calmly when all he wanted to do was rush over and rip her clothes off, but he restrained.

"Oh yes..." Jake said staring down at Jen's breast, "...very nice...is that lace?"

"Yes" she breathed, her heart beating faster than ever, she had decided to go all out now, "Why don't you feel it? It's quite nice."

Jake smiled down at her from his standing position, looking right into her eyes. "So she does know," he thought.

Jen smiled back now gaining some control over her heart rate, she now sat waiting for his first move.

"Well," said Jake calmly, "we can't go jumping bases, now can we? We've got to start from first." As he said that he leaned forward and kissed her softly.  
Jen was ecstatic; she had to open her eyes once to see if it was really him kissing her. But after that she sank into his kiss as he sat down beside her, letting him do whatever he wanted.

He took her face in his hands and then worked them down to her waist as he massaged her tongue softly with his. Jen got closer to him and wrapped her arms around his back and started to kiss him much more passionately, wanting him more than ever. Jake's hands now moved up and down her sides barely grazed the breasts, he knew this would drive her insane.

He guessed right, she moaned slightly and kissed him deeper while she got up and sat on his lap, running her fingers through his lovely brown hair. Jake reached behind her back and started to undue her top but had some trouble.

Jen giggled and took his hands in hers and directed them how to untie it, kissing him all the while. She now pulled her top over her head and sat there waiting for him to do something.

"Like 'em?" she asked the staring Jake. Jake closed his mouth and regained his composure, "...oh well yeah." he said taking one into each of his hands, "what are they?"

"34Ds." Jen smiled down at him.

"Perfect." he replied and continued to kiss her as he now massaged her breasts as well.

"I always knew you were a big boob kind of guy," she breathed in between the rhythm of kissing. All Jake could do was continue kissing her deeper and deeper.  
He now reached his hand down under the water and started rubbing her through her bottoms. She gasped once or twice before saying, "Take off your shorts."  
Jake smiled and said "You have to take them off for me." Jen smiled back and got off of Jake so he could stand up. As he did she knelt down, her shoulders still above water and slid his trunks off slowly, teasing him.

As they came lower and lower Jen's eyes widened. Before her was the biggest cock she had ever seen, 10 inches long and 2 inches wide, nearly fully hard. Jake sat back down, the head of his cock sticking out of the water, and pulled Jen back onto his lap and said, "I always knew you were a big cock kind of girl." then continued to kiss her, but Jen had seen what she wanted and wanted it now, she reached down under the water in front of her and started moving her hand up and down his massive cock, slowly at first then faster, as she continued to kiss him harder and harder.

Jake was having a difficult time keeping up with her kissing as she was doing this so Jen moved to his neck and sucked and gently bit it. He breathed harder than her now. She moved her hand faster and faster till it was the hardest he had ever been. Jake, in return ripped off her bottoms and started fingering her, grazing her clit perfectly every time he moved in a circular motion.

This was too much for her, she had her first orgasm of that night and moaned and screamed so loudly that she thought the neighbors would all hear. She covered her mouth and peered into jakes eyes.

"It's ok" he said taking her hands from her mouth and kissing her, "no one will hear."

Jen could not stand it, that last kiss had the effect of her orgasm on her, she wanted to make Jake so happy.

"Sit on the side." she said.

Jake did as he was told. He sat on the side, naked and watched Jen climb up and kneel on the hot tub bench over his cock and smile. She opened her mouth and took as much of it as she could in. He breathed in sharply feeling her tongue whirl around his head while she sucked softly. She moved it in and out of her mouth quickly then went to the sides, she licked the entire shaft slowly down one side, then went to the other side and did the same, she rubbed his balls with one hand and ran her other hand up and down his thigh. She made her way back to her head and wet it with her tongue and blew softly on the tip then kissed it.

Jake gripped the side of the hot tub firmly. He felt like he was about to burst. But she wasn't quite done, she moved her head lower and licked the underside of his massive cock starting from the base and moving so provocatively slowly to the tip, she blew again on the still wet head and he exploded, cum going everywhere.

He breathed a huge sigh and looked down at Jen, she was licking up nearly every last drop of cum.

He couldn't stand how amazing she was, he was going to please her now, he wanted to give so much back to her. He got hard again immediately just thinking about it.

He slid down next to her in the tub, the hot water feeling so good around him after getting the best blowjob in his life. He kissed her harder and deeper than ever before and then looked her in the eye and said "Now what do you want, I'll do anything, anything, for you. Especially after that."

She smiled up at him and said, "All I want is that cock in me, now." He obliged immediately.

She worked her way back to the tub wall and sat on the bench, arms up on the side to either side of her, breasts floating and jiggling in the hot bubbling water, and legs spread apart wide. Jake made his way over to her, harder than ever just looking at her, he stood in front of her for a minute then grabbed her by the waist.

He let his dick move around her amazing thighs and through her pussy lips. She closed her eyes and moaned in anticipation, "Ohhhhhahhhhhhhhhhhh... you're teasing me now..." he continued to leave her waiting 'til she put her lips by his ear and whispered softly and seductively calmly, "I need you in me now."

That was enough for him; he plunged his huge cock in her. She gasped after every thrust at first then simply moaned in pleasure. He was shallow fucking her at first, to build the suspense, but she thought she might burst from excitement.

"FASTER!" she nearly shouted. "FASTER!" This demand was granted and he began to move faster, every time grazing her clit.

"OH MY GOD!" she cried, "I know you can go deeper, deeper...deeper!"

But he didn't do this; he stayed the same, shallow fucking her. Her pleasure built higher and higher 'til she came for a second time, harder than the last and much longer.

Her moans and screams turned Jake on even more, if it was possible. As he could feel her pussy spasming around his cock he pounded it in deeper than before, and faster, before she could catch her breath.

She couldn't believe it; he was deeper than anyone had ever gone in her, she was at a loss for words. All she could do was breathe between every thrust. He still wasn't in deep enough for him though. He moved steadily deeper and deeper in her, he was lost in how good it felt but he still kept his quick pace.

"Urrrrrrr… oh I love this tight pussy!" He told her as he went deeper and deeper. Every inch-by-inch feeling better and better. Jen's breasts were bouncing up and down faster and faster. Jake blew his hair out of his eyes to watch them. Jen wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him in time to his fucking amazing thrusts, each one deeper and deeper. He needed more of her now. He picked up her right leg and put it over his shoulder. He was 7 inches in her now, he felt like coming once or twice but held back. She was tighter than anyone he had ever met and every moan and scream made him hornier and hornier. At eight inches in she came for the third time after he hit her g-spot 3 times in a row.

"This was too good" she thought.

She stopped him from pounding her and said, "Now I need to do something for you...please..." she was nearly out of breath.

"No." he said and went right back to fucking her, now putting down her leg and bringing the other one up.

"I have something to show you," he said through gritted teeth, her pussy was still spasming and it felt so fucking good on his dick, "I call it my 2 pump cum."  
But before she could say anything, he grabbed her shoulders to brace himself and pushed all 10 inches of his delicious cock into her. She screamed in delight, his balls hitting her ass. Then before she could realize what was happening he had pulled out except for his head and then jammed it right back in with more force, practically destroying her g spot.

She couldn't breathe, she had come in 2 pumps, as did Jake, the pleasure was so good she felt it through every inch of her body. Her mouth was open but she couldn't make a sound for the longest time, like a roller coaster when it goes down the first big hill, and all you want to do is scream with excitement, but you can't.

She looked up at Jake, her eyes wide, her mouth still open slightly. He smiled down at her, "Like it?" he said. She took a few breaths then said, "You might want to write that sex trick down to remember." He laughed and embraced her, kissing her softly, running his fingers through her hair.

He had her now, and he wouldn't let her go.

* * *

**A/N: So I don't know who wrote this but I commend them. I really do. **


End file.
